You don't know me
by harts4lisa
Summary: Allison and her family move into the murder house. Everyone always thinks Allison is the normal one of the family and that Violet is the 'alternative' one, they are so wrong. Tate/OC Season 1 - Murder House
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the car, on my way to our possible new home. I was listening to Nirvana but pretended it was a pathetic pop song. I looked at my sister; she is what other people call 'alternative'. Her name is Violet and she is one year older then I am, she's seventeen. I know she's my 'big sister' and all that, but honestly I think she's pathetic and weak. After my mother caught our father cheating with one of his students, she started cutting herself because her life was so hard. Boo Hoo bitch, I went trough the same shit but you don't see me wasting my body. People, even my parents and Violet, think I'm the normal one of the family, the one with no problems. They are so wrong. I like creepy things and I like to see other people bleed. I'm not afraid of anything and I often dream about killing people, just to see if I could get away with it. I have anger issues but I can't let them out because I have to act like a princes.

Vivian and Ben, I don't ever call them mom and dad, started talking and pointing at thing. I didn't listen but just smiled and nodded. After about twenty minutes Ben pulled up to a beautiful old Victorian mansion. I don't know how we are ever going to afford this but I just go along with it. I switched my music of and got out of the car. I stood next to an uninterested Violet and smiled. She hates it here but I don't care, I love it. We all walked to the front door and Ben rang the doorbell. "I love it. Don't you love it? I mean it looks even better then it did online." he said, trying to lighten the mood. "I love it dad." I told him, smiling a believable, fake smile. I looked at Vivian and she sighed, "Yeah, it's interesting." Violet groaned, "Great. So were the Addams family now." Ben and Vi started talking to each other but I wasn't interested.

Then the door opened and a realtor was standing in the opening. She was looking at us with pity in her eyes, which I think is kind of strange. "Welcome" She said, she then told us some things about the history of this place. "As you can see, the previous owners really loved this place like a child. They restored everything." She told us. "Gay?" Vivian asked. "What do you think?" Realtor lady smirked at us

She then continued telling us boring information only old people like to hear. Mom sat her dog down and it quickly ran away. She looked at Violet to ask her to find the dog, but then looked at me. "Allison, honey, would you go see where Haley went?" she asked me. I smiled a fake smile and nodded at her. "Thank you princes." She called after me. I cringed at the nickname people like to call me.

Haley, or Mutt as I like to call her, was yapping at the door what I expect leads to the basement. Mutt ran away again but I wanted to look downstairs. When I opened the door it creaked, just like you expect a hundred year old door to do. I walked down the stairs and looked around, it was big and dark. I love it. It's creepy but inviting at the same time. After a while I walked up the stairs again and closed the noisy door, not wanting someone else go in my privet place. I walked back to my 'family' in a room, which could be used as music room. The first thing I heard when I joined the group again, was the realtor lady talking. "Speaking of the last owners, full disclosure requires that I tell you what happened to them." She said with a serious voice. Now my interest was definitely sharpened. "Oh, God… They didn't die in here or anything, did they?" Vivian asked, getting a bit nerves. "Yes, actually, both of them. Murder-suicide. I sold them the house, too. They were just the sweetest couple. You never know, I guess." The realtor lady told us. Oh yeas, definitely interested. More uninteresting money talk. I decided to walk around again but stopped when I heard something interesting. "Where did it happen." That was Vivian talking again, her annoying voice filling the room. "The basement." The woman told us. "We'll take it." Violet said with confident in her voice. I smirked and walked away.

A couple of days later, the movers dropped our stuff at the house. I choose my room; it's purple with dark curtains and two large windows. I knew it was my room the minute I saw it. At first Violet wanted the room, but I can be very persuasive. I explored a good part of the house and I absolutely love it, we even have a maid named Moira. But all good things come to an end and today, school starts again. Violet and I walked over the school ground towards the entrance. Violet was, of course, smoking. "Those things are gonna kill ya." I told her smirking. She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "It's better then living in this shit hole." She told me and I shrugged.

We walked past the, what I guess, 'popular girls'. They were talking about coke and getting high. Me, dressed like slut because that's what people expect from me, got a nod from them so I nodded back. The leader, the Coke Whore, smiled at me. But her smile dropped when she saw Violet smoking. She stormed after us and started yelling at Violet. "Hey! Student council passed a rule against smoking in public places." She said. Another Crack Head spoke up, "Secondhand smoke kills." I knew where this was going so I spoke up. "Were new, she didn't know." I told them and nudged my sister. She sighed, dropped the cigarette and crushed it. But of course, this wasn't good either. "What the hell is wrong with you? People sit here, they eat here." The Coke Whore screamed in our faces. Violet clearly had enough because she stated screaming too, "You don't know me. Why are you doing this?"

The Crack Head started explaining something about a grandmother or something, it was kind of boring. "Eat it... eat it or I'm gonna kick the shit out of you." Coke Whore, who I now know is named Leah, screamed at my sister. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I told her, getting angry. Violet might be pathetic, but she's still my sister. Violet looked at me surprised, she never saw me angry before. "Or What? What are you going to do?" Leah asked me, getting closer to me. "You don't want to find out." I gritted trough my teeth. When I'm angry, I get this dark glint in my blue eyes. I think Leah saw it because she quickly took a step back.

"I still want her to eat it" Leah said, being a stubborn little brat. One of her 'friends' sighed, "C'mon Leah, seriously, she's like twelve." She told her. 'More like seventeen' I thought, but decided to keep my mouth shut this time. Leah tried to force the cigarette into Vi's mouth, but Violet spit in her face. Leah quickly let go and Violet and I turned around and walked away in the school, we could still hear Leah scream, "You are dead! You are so dead!"

When Violet and I got home, She ran upstairs in the bathroom, probably to cut herself. Because Boo Hoo, she had such a bad day. I walked past Ben's office but stopped at the doorpost and sat down. I love listening to the stories some of these people tell Ben. I heard him and some boy talking about a dream he had. "Do you target people who have been mean to you or unkind?" Ben asked the boy in his serious business voice. "I kill people I like." The boy said. He stopped for a moment, lost in thought, and then started talking again. "Some of them beg for their life. I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly, I feel like I'm helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean and kind. There's something about all that blood, man. I drown in it. The Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits, and once a month they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. There's something smart about that. Very smart. I like that. You think I'm crazy?" He asked Ben once he finished.

I like this kid, he's smart and poetic. "No, I think you're creative. And I think you have a lot of pain you're not dealing with." Ben tried to remain calm and neutral but I heard his shaky voice, he's concerned. I stood up, the last thing I heard was this boy saying, "It's a filthy goddamn horror show." I nodded my head in agreement. "Amen brother." I mumbled.

I walk to the bathroom to see if violet is finally done wailing in self-pity. I put my innocent face on and casually walked in the bathroom where, as I expected, Violet is still cutting herself. She looked up wide-eyed, mouth open and razor in hand. "Damn it Vi, that is gross." I told her, not faking my dislike towards cutting. "And by the way, you're doing it wrong." I told her. "What?" She looked surprised and concerned. At that very moment I heard the voice from Ben's office answering for me. "If you're trying to kill yourself, cut vertically." He told Violet. She looked at me and I nodded, "They can't stitch that up." I told her mater-of-factly.

"Wait, how'd you get in here?" Violet said, asking both me and the boy from Ben's office. "If you're trying to kill yourself, you might also try locking the door." He told her, walked out and closed the door again. Violet turned back to me. "Who was that and how do you know all that stuff?" She asked me. "He is one of dad's patients and… you don't really know me." I told her and also walked out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Ben had another appointment with the same guy. So I sat behind the door again, listening to their conversation. "Do you mind if I tape this?" I heard Ben ask the boy, whom I now know is named Tate. "No" he answered. "You taking your medication?" Ben asked him.

Tate answered with a simple "Yes." "Any side affects?" Ben asked Tate. "I was taking them at night, but they kept me up." Tate told him. "And what did you do?" Ben asked him, writing things in his notebook in the meantime.

I looked at Tate for a second and he saw me, I winked at him and went back to hiding. "Stared taking them in the morning." Tate answered keeping a steady voice. "Light sensitivity is pretty common." Ben told him. 'No it's not.' I thought to myself. "Maybe. Yeah, I think so." If I could sigh without getting caught, I would.

Ben then told him his favorite story about some guy who is so scary, people he interrogates are to scared to lie to him. "You think I'm lying to you?" Tate accused Ben.

"Light sensitivity isn't a side effect of Lexapro, Tate." He told the boy in front of him. "So you lied to me." I smirked, 'yeah, yeah you did Ben'.

"What is important... is that if you're telling the truth about doing those things to your classmates. If you were actually a danger to society, the law says that I have to report you to the police." Ben told him. 'No, no, no! He can't send Tate away! He is the only normal person in my fucked up life.'

"Did you call them?" Tate asked. "Not yet. I've treated psychotics before, and people with the right combination of chemical imbalance and psychological damage that can't be reached." Ben told the worried boy in front of him.

"You think that's me? You think I can't get better?" he asked. "You," My father scoffs. "You kidding me? You're hopeless." They both start laughing. "Everybody can get better, Tate. Everybody. I just think you're scared. Of what, I'm not sure yet. Maybe rejection. Certainly because of what your father did to you."

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work." Tate said all serious, I grinned and held my hand in front my mouth. I poked my head in the room and looked at Tate. I know he saw me but if he looked at me, Ben would notice, so he kept looking at Ben.

"What?" Ben asked him, very confused by this statement. Tate laughed again, but then explained to him "Yeah, I thought my dick wouldn't work. Because, I met someone." He quickly looked my way.

I smiled at him, stood up and walked in my room I sat on my bed and started listening to music. After a while of listening to music I stopped to check up on Violet.

Tate and Vi were showing each other's scars. "This one I did after my dad left. I was ten, I think." I was watching the two of them until Tate noticed me and smiled. Violet looked my way and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Ali, come here." Violet said, so I walked towards the two of them and sat on the bed with them. "Allison, this is Tate. Tate meet my little sister, Allison." Before Tate could say anything about us kind of knowing each other, I cut him of.

"Hiya Tate, nice to meet you. Are you friends with Vi?" I asked him with my innocent face on. The darkness in my eyes was less noticeable when I did that. Tate only saw one of my many masks before.

"Nice to meet you." Tate told me questionably, I just smirked at him before turning back to Violet. "What were you guys doing?" I asked her although I already know.

"Nothing much, just talking, why?" Violet asked me. "Just wondering why Tate was up here, you know what dad thinks about patients being up here." I told her. Violet rolled her eyes but I was looking at Tate. We were staring in to each others eyes before I looked back at Violet.

"Can I put another song on? This stuff is depressing." I told her. She sighed so I stood up and checked her music. "Got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?" Tate asked me. I went rough her music list until I found the one I was looking for: Nirvana – Lounge Act. I walked back to sit on the bed with Violet and Psycoboy.

"You hate Nirvana." Violet suddenly stated. I looked at her and raised one eyebrow "You think so?" I asked her, messing with people's mind is so easy and so much fun. "I know so, you only listen to pop music and watch MTV." She told me, I looked at her confused and grabbed my phone.

"Okay, search for one pop song on this thing." I challenged her, knowing I didn't have any, I had no problem with her going trough my phone. That was until she started reading my text messages.

"Who the hell is Nick and why is he asking you to kill someone? The hell Ali, this isn't you." I smirked at her until realization hit me, she went trough my texts. "Why were you reading my texts?" I gritted trough my teeth.

My normal light blue eyes darkened and my hands began to shake. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't lash out in front of them but I couldn't ignore it either. I quickly got my phone and ran out of the room.

I ran down the stairs and into the basement. The door slammed shut behind me as I ran towards the first thing I saw, a brick wall. At this point I didn't care anymore, I needed to let go so I started to slam my fist against the wall.

After a while I suddenly stopped, I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw Tate standing there. "You're bleeding. I think you just broke your own hand." I looked down at my, indeed, bloody hand.

"The blood will wash away and the bones will heal. Why are you here?" I asked him. I know it sounds strange, I hurt myself to the point of broken bones and Violet only cuts herself, yet I make a big deal out of her being pathetic.

But you see, the difference is that if I don't do it to myself, I have to do it to someone else, and that is harder to cover up. I looked up at Tate and asked him the same question again "Why are you here Tate?"

"Your dad wants me to stay away from Violet, he didn't say anything about you though." Tate told me smirking. "Okay then lover boy, what'd you wanna do?" I asked him.

Violet is seventeen, that makes me sixteen, but how old is he. Tate stepped a bit closer but I stopped him. "How old are you?" I asked him. "Seventeen, you?" He took another step towards me. "Sixteen, why are you seeing my dad?" I asked him.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, I saw you standing outside his office." He told me. This time I took a step forwards. We are so close, one more step and we're standing chest to chest, even though Tate is a lot taller then I am.

"You're right, I heard you talking to my dad. I also know you're afraid your big dick wouldn't work" I smirked at him "Let's find out shall we?" Tate smirked at me an closed the distance between us.


End file.
